


Crawl Inside

by Immicolia



Series: Killswitch-verse [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Tentacles, false digital versions, potential body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukumoya runs afoul of a viral trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Contains tentacle rape of a vaguely described sort and somewhat graphic violence. All of this does occur on a digital level, the same as the previous Killswitch-verse story, but it does use human points of reference.

You really should have known better.

The instant you saw (felt) that false Orihara seemingly ripped open, a glittering red pool of junk data drifting around him, you should have been wary. But there's a strange sort of satisfaction to seeing him like this. To seeing him being reminded that he's not infallible. For it to be proven that he can foolishly walk headfirst into the teeth of a virus. He's young after all; you did it too in your first few years of awareness. It's all part of the learning experience.

So you slide up to him, not to gloat you assure yourself, to offer aid (and maybe gloat in a careful, quiet, sort of way). You slide up and lean in too close and that is your downfall.

_Are you all right?_ The words are a quiet hum and he looks up at you. Smiles. Sharp and dangerous and fearless.

**I'll be fine.**

_You don't look particularly fine._

He laughs and there's a bright red flare of light that's the closest analogue to coughing up blood he can manage and for a moment you feel strange. An odd sensation of not-quite queasiness, like you're losing Orihara (the original Orihara) all over again.

_I know you're young but you should be more careful around viruses._

**No. You should.**

He laughs again and in a fraction of a fraction of a second you realize your mistake. The tiniest bit too late as he slides in even closer and coils around you constrictor tight while everything about him goes sharp and strange. He's still a glittering spark, but he's not the one you made.

No. Orihara (not Orihara) wrote this one himself. Presumably just for you. A malicious bit of code wrapped around you so tight that you can't move. You can't squirm away, you can't fight back, you can't do anything but sit there dumb and useless while he pushes slick tendrils of himself into you. Pulling you open and feeling you out and....

**So easy. So so easy. It's a shame, I wanted better. I wanted a challenge. But you feel so good, so good.**

...it's hard to say if it hurts. It's not pleasant but he's squirming in something like ecstasy. Staring into you with eyes bloodred bright and reading secret little lines of code that make up everything you are.

You haven't been so foolish as to walk right into a virus in years. You nearly forgot what it felt like to be helpless and pulled apart from every angle.

**I'm going to crawl inside you I'm going to _BE_ you it's going to be so fucking beautiful how does everything about you taste so good daddy didn't even _HINT_ that you'd be like this.**

A few sharp movements and he (it? It's just a bit of viral code after all, likely only a few hours old, can it really have its own identity and sense of self) has started splitting you open. Forcing its way in and sliding through everything you are. Cutting away at all those secret bits you hold close and taking it all for itself.

It will suck you dry and devour you if given half the chance.

It doesn't even resemble Orihara anymore. Not really. All stretched out and yanking your head back, one long tendril of itself slithering down your throat.

Technically none of these parts actually exist. You don't breathe, you don't have a throat, you can't be choking while this thing fucks a mouth that isn't exactly there and tries to crawl inside you. But you interact with humans enough that you've started to think like them in a lot of ways. You adapt their points of reference and somewhere in the mess and tangle of information you have a form that doesn't really exist but you can sort of feel anyway.

And right now that form is bound and twisting and writhing for an escape while this thing tries to slither inside.

A virus like this is a parasite. It will strip away all the parts that it deems useless and keep what it likes for itself. Just as it said, it will become you... except not quite. It will become a messed up tangle of the both of you and depending on how much sentience it develops for itself in the process it may even go after the one that created it as well. Carve him open and carry away the bits it likes and become something dark and dangerous and unstoppable in the process.

You don't particularly care about what happens to that false Orihara (especially since he's the one who made this thing in the first place) but you don't want to lose yourself. You need to fight it. You need to bite and scream and kick and claw somehow. You need to unravel this damn thing before it does the same to you.

Except you can't do any of that. All you can do is writhe and moan while it twists you around and spreads you open and fucks its way inside your body (consciousness? complete sense of self?) A thousand little tendrils branching through you, looking to tear you apart from the inside out.

It's hissing at you to give up.

**give up give up doesn't this feel good so fucking good you want it don't you daddy knew you'd like this imagery when he made me made me so I could give it to you while looking like _him_ in your mind you're so fucked up you want him to pull you apart if you stopped existing you'd stop missing him you want it all to stop don't you and isn't this the best way to do it just like this the last thing you feel will be me fucking you like you always wanted him to**

Over and over and over again, the words a constant buzz deep inside while it twists and thrusts and pulls at everything you are.

It's going to kill you.

It's going to kill you and for one beautiful second _you don't care_ because it's right. It's taking you apart in the most brutally terrifying way that feels so damn good. Filling you up and poking deadly little holes in your mind. A little bit longer (a bit deeper oh god yes deeper) and you won't be able to think anything that it doesn't want you to think and that will be the end.

You can't let it be the end.

Things have gone too far to stop it cold, but maybe, maybe, if you keep pulling it in and letting it take and take and take until it thinks it has you. Maybe, maybe, maybe....

You might be able to turn it all around.

Maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe....

It's hard though, keeping an edge. Keeping sane when you're so damn full that you could scream if it weren't choking you with this long slick thing down your throat. Keeping sane and waiting, carefully waiting, for that moment when it loses control. When it opens itself up to rush into you and take you over because that, that is your only chance.

**kinda like you shame I can only do this once you're so good so good so fucking gooooood**

It darts straight for the centre of everything you are and you strike right back. Calculated and vicious and pinpoint accurate, aiming for the very heart of the thing. A sudden shift in power dynamics that nearly turns it inside out and it's yowling in pain as you find the core of everything it is and tear it in two. Into shreds. Into a bloody mess of glittering light and garbage data that you're left drifting in the middle of, battered and exhausted.

Orihara ( _NOT_ Orihara) finds you like that (and you hope like hell it's him and not another bit of malicious code he whipped up because you doubt you could fight another one off) his smile sharp and amused as he leans in close.

**Did you like my present?**

_You're a menace._

**That's not an answer. Ah, but at the very least maybe it'll teach you to stay away from my business. Hmm~?**

You don't reply to that. You're too exhausted to start arguing about why that's not about to happen. You simply ignore him and limp off to lick your wounds.

There will always be time to deal with him another day.


End file.
